


flush beats straight; sun beats rain

by heylifeitsemily



Series: awfully fond [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: (again) (i know i'm not slick), Comfort, F/M, Short One Shot, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylifeitsemily/pseuds/heylifeitsemily
Summary: The coin is piled high on the table, teetering with each bellow of thunder outside.





	flush beats straight; sun beats rain

The thunder rattles in her bones as it claps, every minute on the minute. She's managed to stop jolting with it, if only to keep the other patrons in the tavern from glancing her way. Evain stopped trying to blend in years ago, but willfully drawing attention has never been her strong suit either.

Edér nudges her calf under the table, nodding towards the pile of coin between them. He's been letting her win his copper from him piece by grueling piece since the storm settled overhead. There's a dampness in the air that has stray strands of hair clinging to his forehead, and a knowing glint in the blue-green of his eyes as lightning flashes once more outside. 

As long as the coin stays piled up neatly on the table, the thunder can't hurt her.

His cards fall to the table with a chuckle. "And after hours of cleaning my clock, I really thought I had a chance this round."

"Think of it as you paying for your own room for once," Evain says, pocketing the pile. They both know full well that it'll mysteriously find its way into his pack sooner or later.

She doesn't flinch as the thunder booms again, but he nevertheless goes about shuffling the deck.

"I'll win it back off you after another couple of hands. Don't you worry."

(She doesn't.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY SHORT ONE because I think this man is damn perceptive when he decides to observe.


End file.
